


You Can't Come Back

by ythmir



Category: Midnight Cinderella
Genre: Angst, F/M, but I dunno, but there is a bit of hope in the end, just angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: Nico Meier returns after saying goodbye. He's looking for a second chance. Will it be given?





	You Can't Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> again, tried importing from my tumblr but it just won't work. Inspired by Nico's main route. Inserted two OCs but they play pretty minor roles so i didn't include them in the tags

“Princess?”

(Y/N) snapped out of her reverie as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and met Leo’s frowning face. “Yes?”

“That was the third time I called out to you.” Leo peered at her through his glasses.

Giles was behind Leo, looking just as worried as the older Crawford twin. It took a moment before (y/n) realized where she was and what she was doing.

Wysteria. Briefing. Plans to disperse the opposition to the princess system.

She had documents in her hand but couldn’t quite remember how she had gotten them. Leo must have handed it to her. Or had it been Giles?

She looked at Leo again - had they been discussing something? Was it her turn to speak? “I…” she hesitated, gripping the documents tighter, feeling the paper crumple slightly in her hand. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

The question didn’t quite register itself inside her head. Or maybe it was that it did and that would explain why her heart ached and sank. Was she all right? She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t quite sure of anything at the moment. But she had slept a dreamless sleep hadn’t she? And she had a hearty breakfast earlier. Besides, it had already been two days since her return from Stein, so why was she…?

“I’m okay.”

Even she didn’t believe the sound of her voice.

“I’m just…”

She bit her lip, trying her best to steady herself and not let the fact that Nico…

That Nico was not…

The tears pricked at her eyes and she quickly tried to wipe them away as subtley as she could. It was no good to cry, no; no good to bawl out and be emotional about something that even she was powerless to change.

“Princess,” Leo said gently, glancing at Giles who nodded his head, “If you need to take a moment, Giles and I will -”

“No.” Her voice was firmer this time. To continue letting things get out of hand was irresponsible. She’d been coddled enough, and almost always allowed someone else to take care of things for her. And the last time she allowed that… things hadn’t exactly ended the way she wanted.

She took a deep breath, composing herself, steeling every fiber of her being before looking at them both. “Let’s continue discussing the plans.” She looked at the documents in her hands.

She needed to concentrate.

She needed to be productive.

She needed to be strong.

That was why she had agreed to move herself outside of palace, she reminded herself. Opposition from the rebel citizens would best be dealt with if their movements were far from prying eyes and earnest ears. Too many nobles and beaurucrats had taken advantage of her little stint in Stein to try and grab the throne. Included in those efforts were attempts at trying to recruit as much of the palace staff as possible to serve as spies. Some have been dealt with but Giles wanted to be certain.

Focus.

He and Leo - even Duke Howard for that matter - had done what they could to keep the princess system intact. Her sudden reappearance had caused most of the dissidents to recant and pledge allegiance to the princess elect but there were still enough of the rebel group to try and stage something radical. A coup. An uprising. Heaven forbid, even civil war. There was no telling what could and could not happen.

Focus.

Protea had interpreted her disappearance as an act of allegiance with Stein, and was preparing for the worst. Laurelia had acted neutral for more than three decades but rumors of spearmen marching into the city using the cover of night, and the all to real fact that it was repairing and strengthening its walls, were the kind of rumors that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

Too many openings and too many avenues for mistakes. They needed to act swiftly to stamp any and all opposition out. Or at the very least, render them ineffective.

She needed to focus on that now.

“Most of the kitchen staff has been checked and double checked.” Giles said. “Additional measures were implemented to make sure that no one could infilrate us in that way again.”

“That’s a relief.” (Y/n) flipped through the papers as fast as she could. “Oh! The checkpoints we placed are proving to be an effective deterrent.”

“Yup. No more surprise armsdealing. Some nobles had a fit about that though.” Leo chuckled.

“We will have to thank Duke Howard.” (Y/n) said.

More discussions. More plans. Most of it was coming from Leo and Giles, who had more experience in the matters than her. Despite that, (y/n) felt hopeful as the hours passed by. Hopeful, yes. But mostly relieved, finally able to focus her thoughts more on productive matters, and less on self-pitying thoughts about how Nico…

No. Not again.

Not anymore.

Letters came in: declarations of loyalty, invitations and offers of help, some were wellwishers, from families who were glad that the princess was safe within the country again. At teatime, more documents were carried by the knights into the study. (Y/n) began going through them immediately.

“Page twelve has the locations of the remaining meeting places we haven’t been able to shut down.” She said. “Most have been taken care of… in two days?” (Y/N) scanned the page quickly before looking behind her where a map of Wysteria had been pinned to the wall. Red tacks had been used to mark possible buildings used as fronts to support the dissidents. And there were a lot. “That’s amazing! I didn’t know we had enough knights to be able to cover the provinces fast enough -”

“It wasn’t just my knights.” Alyn entered the room, face scowling as Leo greeted him with a wave. He stood next to (y/n), putting her between him and his twin. He then looked at Giles, focusing his gaze so he didn’t so much as have Leo in his line of sight. “You were right, Giles.”

“I try not to let that get to me too much.” Was the royal adviser’s reply. Part of (y/n) expected Giles to be smiling but his lips were getting thinner by the second.

“I don’t understand.” (Y/n) said. “This is supposed to be good news, right?”

“If we knew who was helping us.” Alyn replied. “But we don’t.”

“What?”

“Which could mean two things. It may mean that they’re actually helping us. Or they’re not and they’re busy pushing their own agenda.” Leo added.

(Y/n)’s gaze shifted from Leo to Alyn. “If this group is taking out our enemies, shouldn’t we be at the very least relieved? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?”

“It isn’t a group.” Alyn’s voice was low and (y/n) stared at him. “We have an idea but I don’t trust that information broker one fucking bit.”

Giles sighed loudly, putting down his cup. “Sid has never been wrong either.”

(Y/n) slowly turned her head to look at Giles, hoping that the rush of emotions she was feeling was anything else except dread.“You all know something I don’t, don’t you?” She said in a quiet voice.

Nobody in the room said anything.

(Y/n) placed the documents in her hands unto the table as casually as she could, schooling her features carefully into an emotionless mask. One step. Two. Four. Then she stopped and looked at the three men who had all stood up and were watching her. It was only Leo who had a sympathetic look on his face.

For a moment, she almost didn’t want to continue but if there was anything she learned from Stein, and from the current political situation she was trying to extract herself from, it was that she was the one wearing the crown. She had responsibilities. She had duties. Yes, she could never hide nor unburden herself of that. But there was something else she had, that for too long she had refused to utilize.

Not anymore.

“Giles Christophe. I am your princess, am I not?”

“(Y/N) -”

“Am. I. Not?” She asked again, steel in her voice now. Steel that she was using to hide the tears she could feel were threatening to show again.

And she had damn nearly spent the whole day -

“Yes, your highness.“Giles said.

"I assume you decided to hide this information on your better judgment?”

“Yes.”

“And that this better judgment dictated upon your conscience to hide a small detail. A detail that could have been easily overlooked where it not for someone hinting at it?”

Giles’ eyes were narrowed at Alyn, who raised his hands in defeat. “Yes.”

“And that this detail would not have affected any of the plans that were already laid out.” It was (Y/n)’s turn to narrow her eyes at Giles. She paused for a moment, seeing the bigger picture. “As a matter of fact, you already took it into account.”

“Yes.”

“Giles is our dangerous wolf.” Leo piped.

“Dangerous indeed.” (Y/n) repeated, clasping her hands together to stop herself from shaking. But it wasn’t anger she was feeling.

Giles sighed loudly, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he looked at (y/n), it was surprisingly gentle. “I had intended to reveal it at a later time, (y/n). It’s something better off your mind and i wasn’t - still not, to be honest - convinced it would be productive to discuss plans with a princess whose state of mind is clearly on something else.”

“Not your call.” (Y/n) shook her head.

“It was a bit presumptious, I know.” Giles answered.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

“I was simply trying to protect -”

(Y/n) raised her hand to stop him from continuing. Her insides throbbed with a thousand emotions she couldn’t name, each turning and crashing with each other that she felt like she was going to burst. She balled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms so much it hurt.

“Next time,” she finally said. “Be more forthcoming about these things.”

“Princess…” Leo started, hesitated, and then went on, “There’s no reason for you to push yourself like that.”

“There’s no need to coddle me. I can handle this much.”

“(Y/n) -”

“Please.” She insisted. “If you keep protecting me like this, how else will I move on?”

The three men looked at each other, and somehow without saying anything came to a consensus.

“Of course.” It was Giles who spoke.

“Thank you.” (Y/n) looked at them and was surprised to see them smiling. “What?”

“Nothing, really. Just that the little princess is all grown up now.” Alyn was smiling. He blew out breath, then added. “I can still remember how you used to scale palace walls.”

“Alyn!”

“Don’t forget the time she almost cried because she bumped into a Contessa on her first saloon.” Leo teased.

“I did not cry!”

“You were so innocent back then.” Giles’ tone was almost wistful. “To think that you would pull an authority card against none other than me.”

“I didn’t mean -”

“Stop with those excuses, you nitwit.” Alyn’s hand was on her head now. “I don’t know what happened between you and that little runt and frankly I don’t care. You’re here now. And we’re here for you, you got that?”

The tears that threatened to spill were no longer tears of sadness and she let out a small choked gasp as she fumbled for her handkerchief. As she wiped at her tears and listened to Leo teasing Alyn for making her cry, with Giles offering her his own handkerchief, her chest swelled with love and gratefulness for them.

This was what she had now.

This was her family now.

Despite the fact that the worst scenario could happen to Wysteria, (y/n) felt a little hopeful. There were better days to come.

Until two weeks into her stay in the mansion.

As an additional measure of protection, it had been decided that the Princess Elect should take up lessons in self defense. Alyn had been teaching her the basics and when he was away, some of the knights pitched in to help. She learned how to wield a sword and throw knives, how to deflect, and how to gauge an enemy’s skill by the way they held their weapons. She was no expert and quite frankly, had nearly zero talent and built in athleticism.

But she was observant. And she had sharp eyes. Or at least, that was what Alyn had added as a footnote when he listed her “knightly qualities”. Which had been next to nothing.

“Remember,” Alyn added. “What do you do when you see an intruder?”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. “Call for help.”

“Damn right. You think ten days of holding a sword makes you invincible?” He pointed at the pair of knights in the corner. “Alfred and Tobias are my best men. You go to them when I’m not here.”

And Alyn wasn’t here now.

She had been practicing parrying for half a day now with Alfred and Tobias. Alfred was commenting on the way she was using her wrist and was about to say something else when both he and Tobias jerked their heads towards the woods, tensing.

“Is everything all right?” She asked.

The two knights gave each other a look. And (y/n) recognized that look. It was the same look Alyn had when things weren’t all right.

“Yes.” Tobias coughed uncomfortably.

(Y/n) frowned, sheathing her sword. Tobias was a bad liar and he looked away in shame when she gave him a stern look.

“Princess, you should head back-”

“Oh no.” (Y/n) cut in. “We are going to go there and see what’s hiding -”

“With all due respect, your Highness.” Alfred continued. “Our instructions were to keep you safe.”

“I will be safe. I’m with you two.” And before either knight could object, (y/n) beelined towards woods, giving the two men no other choice but to follow her.

To be honest, (y/n) was hoping it was just an approaching messenger, or a random animal. It was just an hour past noon, and the sun was still high in the sky, but the dense foliage had an eerie feel to it. Alfred and Tobias both looked wary and uncomfortable and as they went farther and farther away from the mansion, (y/n) felt like they were being watched. And Tobias merely confirmed (y/n)’s gut when he motioned for them to stop.

“Princess,” Alfred said. “Needless to say, this is bad idea.” His jaw was tense and there were more lines between his brows that (y/n) could count.

“Let’s hurry back.” Tobias said.

(Y/n) hesitated. Somehow she felt like she needed to go further but couldn’t quite place a finger on why. Frowning, she looked at Alfred. “Are we expecting anyone today?”

Alfred shook his head. “Sir Alyn isn’t expected to return until tonight.”

One last look into the forest then (y/n) turned towards Alfred. “All right. Let’s go back. Tobias, let’s -”

“(Y/n), watch out!”

Before she could even react, someone pushed past her, shoving her away from where metal clanged loudly against metal.

“Princess!” Hands pulled her up unto her feet and away from the sound of grunting and fighting. It was Alfred. But then who was -

“Nico!”

There was no mistaking the lean frame and the messy tussle of carnation hair. And the short sword. Oh my god, (y/n) could recognize the short sword from a mile away.

“Don’t hurt him!” Was all (y/n) could scream. There was hesitation in Nico’s movements and what could have been a fatal wound was maneuvered into something less final and bloody. Nico jabbed the hilt of his sword into Tobias’ stomach, forcing the man to recoil before thrusting the same blunt end square unto the knight’s jaw.

“Why you little -” Alfred stepped forward, placing himself between (y/n) and Nico. He drew his own sword and Nico turned his attention to the blond knight, leaving the gasping Tobias behind him.

There was a flurry of movements faster than (y/n) could follow, faster than any training she had had. And for a moment, she could only stare in disbelief, realizing her utter incompetence.

Ten days doesn’t make me a knight.

A knight’s fight was not her fight. Alyn had made that clear.

But she had her own unique weapons, didn’t she?

“Nico, stop it!” (Y/n) shouted as loudly as she could. “Or so help me god, I will put you under arrest!”

That forced Nico to stop midswing before backing away from Alfred. He stared at (y/n), confusion giving way to disbelief.

“Please, stop fighting.” (Y/n) continued. “These men are Wysterian knights. Alyn placed them as my bodyguards.”

“I’ve never seen them before.” Nico’s eyes turned daggers as he looked at Alfred.

“They were never at the castle often.”

“Princess,” Alfred’s gaze never left Nico. He still held his sword defensively, placing it inbetween him and the other knight. “We should apprehend this traitor at once.”

“What the hell did you call me?” Nico’s frown deepened.

“I called you a traitor.” Alfred said. “A Stein knight going undercover to infiltrate Wysteria.” Alfred spat. “You shame a knight’s honor. You have no place -”

“Alfred, stop it.” (Y/n) stepped beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She heard Nico scowl but paid him no heed. “Get Tobias back to the mansion.”

“B-but my lady!”

“Nico will not hurt me.” (Y/n) said firmly. “I want to speak to him. In private.”

“He can do that inside the mansion walls, my lady.” Tobias was on his feet now, blood running down his nose.“In chains.”

(y/n) took a deep breath “Nico will not be coming back to us.”

“What?” It was Nico this time who was confused. “(Y/n), I’m here because -”

(Y/n) forced herself not to look at Nico. “Alfred, please?”

Alfred shook his head. “Tobias and I will watch you from there.” He waved his hand behind him. “I’m sorry your highness, but I cannot leave you alone like this and sleep well at night.”

(Y/n) hesitated. She didn’t want the two knights eavesdropping into their conversation. But there was no way in hell that Nico would lay a foot in the mansion and survive. “Very well.”

(Y/n) watched as Alfred motioned to Tobias. Undiscernable hand signals were exchanged and (y/n) wondered if Nico understood. She looked at him and felt her chest tighten again as she saw that he was staring at her and none of the earlier ferocity was to be seen. Nico’s golden eyes were gentle and kind. And he smiled at her almost as if they were the only ones there.

(Y/n) tried smiling back but her chest felt like a thousand waves were crashing against each other, and whatever emotion crept to her face made Nico pout in worry. (Y/n) tore her gaze away, taking in a deep breath.

Tobias and Alfred each took a side opposite each other, walking only as far as eavesdropping was impossible. (Y/n) waited for them to move further but neither knight budged.

“(Y/n)…” Nico had sheathed his sword and was smiling again now yet she could see the creases of weariness in his eyes. He sighed and then chuckled. “I missed you.”

“Nico, I…” She missed him. She missed Nico so much. As much as she hated to admit it there hasn’t been a day when she didn’t think of him.

For a moment, (y/n) forgot everything she had gone through and all she felt she needed to do was to run into Nico’s arms and never let go. She wanted to kiss him, to feel him in her arms, to feel the way he lifted her in arms in turn. And his laugh. Gods, she missed his laugh.

But that was only for a moment.

Things were different now.

“Reports have been received that a mystery man is going out and about and overthrowing those opposing the princess system.” (Y/n) forced her tone to be as neutral as possible. “Was that you?”

Nico sighed again, his smile rueful now. “Yes.”

All the pent up emotion she felt the past three weeks suddenly came rushing back into her chest that she shook as she stepped towards Nico. And before she could even begin to completely understand what happened, she had smacked Nico hard in the face.

The sound shocked her as much as it did him. Nico’s eyes were wide, his hand barely touching his cheek that was quickly turning a shade of red.

“Did King Byron order you to do this?” (Y/n) demanded. “Did he?”

Nico made no comment.

“Did King Byron as the sovereign of Stein ask you to lend a hand in the political issues of Wysteria?”

“No.”

“Then why are you here?” (Y/n) felt the first tear run down her cheek. Then another, and another.

She didn’t wipe away her tears this time. No. For too long she had been holding in her emotions - or was it that she had been holding them at arm’s length? And now that Nico was here… Now that Nico had returned…

(Y/n) almost jumped. Nico was suddenly near her, placing a hankerchief on her cheek. “I wanted…” his voice was barely a whisper. “I wanted to protect you. I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

No…

“It wasn’t the same. I was always looking for you, always wondering if you were okay.” He looked at her squarely now and she could see the pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry, (y/n). We’ve talked, I know. But as the days went by, I understood what you meant. I shouldn’t have -”

“Stop!”

“What?”

“Just fucking stop!” All manners were beyond her at this point and she pushed Nico away from her. “No. Enough of that. I’m not going to go through this again!”

How many times had they had this conversation? Too many. How many times had she cried for him to not go? Too many. How many times had she tried talking to him, explaining to him, practically coaxing him to stay? Too many.

Even she had her limits.

“(Y/n) listen to me,” Nico’s voice was pleading as he tried to reach out to her but she took a step back, then another, and another, shaking her head all the while.

“No.” Even to her ears, her voice was loud and firm and laced with everything she had felt when he left her carriage on their way back to Stein. It was angry. It was bitter.

It was hurt.

“You come into Wysterian territory without a formal order from Stein. You interfere with political issues without so much as a sanction from your king! This is wrong, Nico! You should stop from engaging in these acts -!”

“This isn’t for King Byron!” Nico was holding back his own tears now, his hands balled into fists. “It was for you. It was for me.”

“Stop it! You think you can just leave and then expect me to welcome you back with open arms as if nothing has changed?”

”(Y/n), I’m sorry for all -”

”I don’t need that now!”

“It was for us, (y/n)! I did it for us!”

(Y/n) shouted in frustration, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Nico point blank. To say that Nico was shocked would be an understatement. He had gone pale, his eyes round and horrified, his mouth open in disbelief.

“Leave! Or by the authority vested in me as Princess Elect, I will put you under arrest!”

Enough.

They’ve said their goodbyes weeks ago.

There would be no point in repeating all that.


End file.
